


Caught Off Guard

by BloodCherry



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodCherry/pseuds/BloodCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought a "commoner" like her, would be given the "pleasure" of being an assistant teacher at a place like this? [Drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host Club; they both belong to their respective owners/creators. Neither do I claim ownership to The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo U and Todai, or the people who work or study there that I have or will mention eventually. Idea sort of based from CherryNekoChan's Hot For Teacher! Thanks, hun!
> 
> [This was originally uploaded by me at fanfiction.net]

 

Kagome was not amused.

 Closing the door to the office, the 21 year old nodded to the secretary, thanking her for the help, and made her way down the hall to the exit. The scowl on her face made her normally warm blue eyes, turn dark in irritation. Apparently, Yoshikazu-sensei volunteered her into “helping out” some rich school nearby, one of their history teachers is pregnant and will eventually leave for the last month of their semester.

 Why the Dean had to choose her out of everyone, she will never fully understand.

 Kagome’s eyes narrowed. She will have to act as a teacher to some snob kids. Sighing, the girl opened the door and walked outside. At least this will take half of her community service hours. The former time traveler smirked, the deal she made with the Dean still fresh in her mind.

 _‘He’s willing to count this as professional experience, who am I to deny him this?’_ The girl’s smirk turned into a smile as she walked away to the cafeteria for some much needed coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go~ I decided to upload this story here as well.
> 
> You know, I already started this. 
> 
> Might as well disappoint more people- 
> 
> Feel free to review and flame if you must. I never really cared for flames, so go ahead. Although, I would appreciate it if you gave me constructive criticism instead of just saying it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention this is a drabble series?
> 
> 'CAUSE IT IS.

 ‘ _What… is… this? A pink… palace? Seriously? People actually find this worth their money? I can just imagine them, ‘Oh yes, perfect! This is definitely the place I would like to invest all my money in!’_ _Ridiculous_.’ The woman closed her eyes and sighed walking past the _peeing cherub fountain_ , this was going to be a long day. Walking into the more than extravagant school she took out her phone and looked for the picture she had taken of the school’s map. This place was too huge for her to navigate all on her own, especially with her sense of direction.

 The young woman made her way into the office and sat herself on a nearby chair. The secretary noted her coming in, gave her a smile and a small signal to wait until she finished speaking on the phone. Kagome simply smiled back and nodded, all the while looking around the room slightly impressed. _‘It’s a good thing I decided to dress nice. I may not be rich, but at least I can manage to look professional.’_

 The woman behind the desk finished her call and once again looked up at the visitor. “Can I help you with something?” she said smiling at the slightly younger woman. Raven hair flowed as she stood up and walked towards the secretary, “Yes, actually, I was told a week ago to come here so Suoh-san may interview me. My name is Higurashi Kagome.” Green eyes shined as the secretary excitedly said, “Oh, you’re the _Todai_ girl, right?” The former time traveler looked at the brunette’s green eyes startled, she blinked and gave small laugh, “That would be me, I guess!” The secretary nodded and clicked the intercom, “Suoh-sama, Higurashi-san is here for her interview.”

 “Send her in, Megumi-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the disappointment FLOW~
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I'll try to upload every chapter I have for this here as well, but sometimes my internet decides to just take a couple of days off. 
> 
> This could take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say hey!
> 
> WHAT'S GOING ON?!
> 
> Go on and read.

Kagome walked into the office, once the secretary gave her “the go”, confidently. She refused to be intimidated by the extravagance of it all, she got where she was with smarts and dedication. _‘Unlike some people around here, I can bet at least half of the students here get by on money alone,’_ the _miko_ thought with a slight frown.

 “Welcome, Higurashi-chan!”

 Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by the juvenile voice, and looked into a pair of purple eyes. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the right as she blinked, _‘did he call me chan? Well, isn’t he one forward… extremely rich man.’_ “Good afternoon, Suoh-san. I’m Higurashi Kagome, I’m an undergraduate history student from Tokyo University. I’m –“

 “No need, dear,” the chairman’s eyes twinkled in glee, “The faculty saw it fit to send me your resume and a letter of recommendation written by the dean himself.” He smiled at the young woman’s surprised expression and gestured to the chair across from his desk elegantly. “Take a sit, Higurashi-chan, I would like to speak with you and see if you’re up to the standards of my Ouran. Yoshikazu-san sure spoke well of you, and while I whole heartedly trust his judgment, I must make sure my students receive the best education.” The 48-year-old man spoke with charm and clarity, Kagome could easily see why people would regard him with respect.

  _‘This is going to take a while. I can’t believe Yoshikazu-sensei wrote a_ recommendation letter _. Is he serious?! How long has he been planning this?’_ Despite her thoughts, Kagome smiled at the tall blonde man as she made her way to the offered chair. “Of course, Suoh-san, I understand. I hope to live up to Ouran’s standards, as well as yours.” She said with a smile that reached her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you wondering what Todai is:
> 
> Todai is a way to abbreviate 東京大学　(とうきょうだいがく / Toukyou Daigaku), or the University of Tokyo  
> [東京　(とうきょう) meaning Tokyo and 　大学　(だいがく) meaning University]
> 
> There are a lot of different ways to call The University of Tokyo, but the two most popular among the students are Todai and Tokyo U. I will be using these throughout the story, there will be a reminder at the notes in case anyone forgets.
> 
> Now, for those of you who want to know what's going on with the whole community service thing, either send a comment with the message or PM me~ The explanation is pretty long... It's probably longer than the drabbles and I don't really want to do an author's note update... So~! If a lot of you guys have this doubt, I can write the explanation in my profile~


	4. Chapter 4

 "It will be a pleasure to have you teaching in Ouran, dear. You will be helping out Aruko-san, I suppose you were already informed of her situation,” purple eyes glinted at the young woman, “You will eventually take her place, but fear not, dear!” The man stood up gracefully and walked over to Kagome’s chair. Blue eyes followed his movements, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity and amusement. “You will have plenty of time to adjust to our ways; Aruko-san will make sure you’re ready to teach on your own. She’s one of our best, you will be able to learn much from her!”

 

 The woman tilted forward slightly and let out a small giggle, “Thank you, Suoh-san. I’m sure I’ll be able to learn a lot from this school. I’ll give my best!” Kagome smiled at the charming chairman as she stood from her seat. “Classes start next week, Higurashi-chan,” Kagome’s mouth twitched slightly, “Feel free to become familiar with the grounds, walk around, make yourself at home.”

 

 _‘I guess I’ll just have to get used to his familiarity...’_ She hid a smile, “ _Arigato gozaimasu_ , Suoh-san, for this opportunity.” The woman bowed in respect and was startled by the soft chuckle from the purple-eyed male. “I assure you, dear, it’s my pleasure. Now, go on! My secretary shall give you the information you need for Monday.” Kagome’s eyes softened slightly with a smile, she walked to the door and bowed once again in respect before going out.

 

 “ _Todai_ girl!” Kagome looked at the brunette secretary, “I assume everything went great?” The _miko_ grinned, “Yes, everything’s great! Suoh-san mentioned you would give me what I needed, whatever it is,” she finished uncertainly. Blue eyes followed the brunette’s movements as she took a specific folder from her desk.

 

 Kagome’s eyes widened, _‘Did I...? No, I don’t think I ever asked her for her name...’_

 

 “I’m Sairi Megumi, by the way!” Kagome sweat dropped as she took the folder, “It’ll be nice having you around. Most teachers prefer to keep to themselves, or they’re a little on the old side... Don’t hesitate to come by between classes!” The young woman winked at the amused soon to be teacher.  “I’ll be sure to come by, Sairi –“ “Call me Megumi,” the brunette interrupted happily.

 

 Kagome laughed, “Right. In that case, call me Kagome, Megumi-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After ages, here are the next chapters.  
> I warned you about my internet.


	5. Chapter 5

 “I guess it’s time.”

 Kagome washed and dried her dishes, she made sure everything was in order before taking her things. She closed and locked the door to her apartment and made her way towards the train station. _‘Thank God, Ouran is close to Tokyo U,’_ Kagome smiled as she slapped her _Suica_ card on the ticket gate. The _miko_ waited patiently with the rest of the people for her chosen train to arrive at the terminal, double checking she had everything with her. The train arrived right on time; she got in along with everyone and managed to get a seat.

 It didn’t take too long until Kagome heard the intercom in the train turn on, “Next stop: _Otemachi_ station. I repeat, next stop: _Otemachi_ station.” It would take a while to get to her stop, the miko lost herself in her thoughts, _‘I promised Mama to visit the shrine this weekend... What should I make for dessert? Souta pretty much eats anything... Mama likes vanilla... Grandpa likes, well, bitter things,’_

 “Next stop: _Korakuen_ station. I repeat, next stop: _Korakuen_ station”

 Kagome was startled from her thoughts, _‘Well, that was fast,’_ she stood from her seat and waited for the train to come to a stop. The door opened slowly, the blue eyed girl slipped out and went down the road to her destination. _‘From here it won’t take me long to get there…’_ Kagome smiled.

 The _miko_ kept her gaze on the glimmering silver gates she could barely make out in the distance. She kept a firm pace until she finally stood in front of the private academy her blue eyes shining with determination, a grin spread across her face. _‘I’m ready.’_

 “This is it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go fast and catch up with ff.net
> 
> \- Fun facts no one cares about - 
> 
> The train station Kagome took is called Marunouchi Line (usually depicted in red on maps) and it's not part of the big JR line, but the Tokyo Metro Line. Every stop or station that will be or have been mentioned exist. 
> 
> A Suica card is basically a "debit card" or a prepaid card used in Japan to pay for train tickets, everyone usually places them in their wallets and slaps them in the ticket gates. 
> 
> Also I decided to place Ouran in a place where there is an actual university (not Tokyo U.), near there they have small apartment complexes like the ones Haruhi lives in.


	6. Chapter 6

 "So, Kagome-chan – you don’t mind right if I call you that, right? – you’ll be my teaching assistant for the upcoming months. Remember that you’ll be covering for me in case I have to leave to the hospital!”

 Kagome’s eyes snapped to meet the future mother’s gaze feeling herself flush, “Oh, right! I’ll do my best, Aruko-sensei. Please take care of me,” she finished with a slight bow. The flush turned into a blush as she heard the woman laugh **good-naturedly** , _‘I was hoping she wouldn’t notice!’_

“Oh, Kagome-chan, you don’t have to be embarrassed! I know, after all, that I’m _glowing_ in my pregnancy! You may be impressed by my belly right now, but it still has some growing to do, I assure you,” the teacher winked at the blushing TA as she opened the door to the faculty’s room. The place had various teachers lounging around in the couches set in the center of the room, some reading, going over their plans for this semester or simply catching up with each other. The room was fairly large, considering it held enough computers for all the teaching staff and— Kagome’s eyes widened _, ‘I-is that a freaking Starbucks?! This place is insane!’_

 Some people turned around when they herd the pregnant teacher laugh at her TA’s expression. “Everyone, I would like you to meet Higurashi Kagome, my new teaching assistant! She’ll be with me for the rest of the semester.”

 The _miko_ smiled and bowed at the teaching staff, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, please take care of me.” Friendly laughter filled her ears as she straightened up, her eyes met with good-natured smirks and smiles.

 “She’s so polite!”

 “Such a nice change.”

 “I want a _teaching assistant_ , too!”

 “Don’t even start, Ruko!” “There will be no harassing!” “No, Ruko, just no.” “Stop embarrassing yourself.”

 The raven haired girl chuckled, _‘This will be one interesting semester…’_


	7. Chapter 7

 The two teachers made their way through the halls, Aruko-sensei made sure to point out the first, second and third year sections for the younger woman. Glancing at the TA, she couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on her face, “You don’t need to look so scared! You’ll get used to the layout of Ouran in no time, Kagome-chan!”

 Kagome looked at the laughing woman in disbelieve. _‘I’ll be lucky if I don’t get lost and freaking_ rot _in one of the hallways...’_ Her eyes widened, _‘No one will find me... And I’ll die slowly!’_ The _miko_ cleared her throat trying to compose herself as much as she could, while ignoring the _still laughing_ pregnant woman. “I can only hope that’s the case, Aruko-sensei. I can only hope.”

 The raven haired girl silently eyed the halls, _‘Everyone’s waiting in their classroom already? Huh, in_ Todai _there are at least some people talking outside their classroom until the teacher appears...’_

 “- And this is where the magic starts, Kagome-chan!” The pregnant teacher’s eyes gleamed in glee at the younger girl. “Class 3 – A is our first class of today, and our homeroom,” Aruko-sensei winked, “let’s introduce you to the class, darling.” They heard the class quiet down as the door opened making way for the two individuals. The young _miko_ caught someone standing up in the corner of her eyes as she took her place besides Aruko-sensei.

 “ _Kiritsu!_ ”

 Kagome’s eyes took in the class president, _‘He looks like and elementary student! Is he really a third year? Maybe he skipped grades?’_ She held in her curiosity and watched the class stand up with his lead; she could always ask her fellow teacher later. “ _Rei_ ,” the entire class bowed to the teachers present, “ _Ohayou gozaimasu!_ ”

 The kind woman smiled at her TA’s reaction, the raven haired girl was trying to suppress an embarrassed blush. This is probably the first time she has been on the receiving end of this greeting. Kagome turned to her right after feeling a gentle nudge on her side; Aruko-sensei met her eyes with a grin and tilted her head to the class. Blue eyes widened in recognition, _‘R-right! Snap out of it, woman!’_

 “ _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ ” both teachers bowed slightly in unison.

 “ _Chakuseki,_ ” Aruko-sensei gave the students permission to sit down. Kagome saw her turn around to the chalkboard and watched as she wrote her name down, “Class, this is my new Teaching Assistant, she’ll be shadowing me for this semester.” The teacher turned to Kagome and gave her a wink, “Introduce yourself, _Higurashi-sensei._ ” Kagome nodded at her and turned her smile at the class, “My name is Higurashi Kagome, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 She was greeted with various curious gazes and smiles, the students seemed to be on their best behavior. _‘They don’t seem so bad… Yet.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fun facts no one cares about -
> 
> The basic greeting ritual thingy goes kind of like this (there are variations depending on the teachers):
> 
> Kiritsu - "Stand" (said by the class president)
> 
> Rei - "Bow" (said by the class president)
> 
> (Everyone bows and say their greetings to the teacher(s))
> 
> (Teacher bows after the students and greets them back)
> 
> Chakuseki - "Be seated" (said by teacher)
> 
> (Students sit down)


	8. Chapter 8

 Kagome smiled at the students as she made her way to the back of the class. They stared at her curiously and then immediately started “whispering” among themselves. Kagome mentally sweat dropped, _‘I guess they have at least one thing in common with normal students…  but they could at least_ pretend _to be whispering!’_

 “She’s cute.”

 “She seems nice.”

 “She’s a commoner, right?”

 “Think she’s good enough to teach here?”

 “How old is she?”

 “Now that’s someone I would go for.”

  “Stop leering!”

  The _miko_ sat at the back observing the students in her class. _‘I suppose this class is now mine, huh? I better get used to that,’_ Kagome smiled at the teacher up front who was getting ready for the lesson. Her eyes caught a dark figure in the corner farthest from the window, _‘I think that’s a guy... Why is he wearing that cloak, though? Isn’t he hot?’_ She tilted her head curiously and _c_ ontinued her scan, she was met with a pair of dark eyes looking rather intensely at her. Her lips twitched into an easy smile, ‘He seems... quiet. And tall, very tall. The complete opposite of the class president.’

 Despite the rest of the students blatantly staring at her, Kagome chose to try to focus her attention at the matter at hand. _‘Seriously, though... they’re not even trying to be discrete,_ ’ her eye twitched involuntarily. Kagome was relieved to hear Aruko-sensei’s amused voice, eyes snapping to her instead.

 “Alright, class, while I can easily agree that our new TA is rather cute,” she gave a flirty wink at the girl, “That is no reason to stare at her when there’s a lesson we must begin!”

 Groans echoed around the room.

 “I’m sure Kagome-sensei won’t mind setting your curiosity at ease, but you’ll have to hold in until homeroom!”

 “ _Hai, sensei!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gogogo~
> 
> \- Fun facts no one cares about - 
> 
> Teachers in Japan refer to each other by their last names (while adding "teacher" to it), when in the presence of students. It's part of their culture and just a way to keep the formality while also encouraging students to do the same. That way they keep their boundaries around their students, we-can-be-friendly-but-we're-not-friends kind of deal.
> 
> You may be wondering, "Why does Aruko-sensei call our miko "Kagome-sensei" instead of "Higurashi-sensei", though?!"
> 
> Well, you may have also noticed that she went from calling her "-chan" to "-sensei". She made a compromise, you see. She's not really into formalities (thus she didn't use her last name), but the least she could do was call her "-sensei" in front of the students, anywhere else she'll go back to "-chan".
> 
> I'm sorry if this is a little confusing... If anyone is still confused I would be glad to explain in more detail via PM.


	9. Chapter 9

 Her first class went by smoothly; she observed the teaching methods used as she took notes. ‘ _Despite her mood swings, Aruko-sensei is an amazing teacher... Seems like Suoh-san was right, after all,’_ blue eyes cringed, _‘Although, I could do without all the staring...’_

 The rest of the classes passed by in a similar manner, she received “greetings” as in the first class with no small amount of curiosity from the students. The TA made a chart of the seat arrangement in each class; it wouldn’t be good if they tried to pull a fast one on her by changing seats in case Aruko-sensei wasn’t available. ‘This is the last class before lunch, 3-C... Back to the faculty room to get started on what I need for tomorrow,’ Kagome packed her things into her suitcase and walked out the door.

 “You didn’t think I would leave my cute new assistant all alone now, would I?” Kagome jolted and spun around, shocked blue eyes searching for the pregnant woman _. ‘How did I not see her?! She’s twice the size of a normal person, for crying out loud!’_ The teacher’s eyes sparkled as she grabbed the younger woman’s arm and dragged her along. “You, sweetie, are going have lunch with us! You need to meet the rest of teachers, Kagome-chan.”

 Kagome smiled at the teacher’s sing song tone, walking faster to match her stride. “Well, that sounds great, Aruko-sensei. Are we eating in the teacher’s lounge or –”

 “Don’t be silly, Kagome-chan! There’s a cafeteria for the teachers, too, and _that’s_ where we’re going. Here let me show you,” Aruko-sensei opened the door labeled _cafeteria,_ “This is the student’s cafeteria, we have a similar one next door.” Blue eyes made a quick scan of the large room. The seats and tables looked, as was the theme of the whole school, very wealthy and confortable. She was quick to notice that the students where too preoccupied with their socializing to notice them both there.

 “Tomita-sensei, Higurashi-sensei! This is surprising, what are you doing in the student’s cafeteria?”

 Turning around, Kagome was surprised to see a dark blond girl dragging one of her students along, _‘She’s in my first class... Uh, copper colored hair, cute freckles… sun marks, sun, flowe- Saki!! Fukui Saki!’_ Kagome smiled at the girls, Aruko-sensei taking the lead.“Ah, Ueda-san, Fukui-san! You both look cute as always,” the pregnant lady winked at the giggling girls, “I was showing my dear new assistant the student’s cafeteria before going to ours. We haven’t had time for a proper tour, after all.”

 “Kagome-sensei, you remember Fukui-san.”

 “Of course, you’re in 3 – A,” Kagome smiled at the shy girl’s nod and turned curious eyes to girl holding her friend’s arm to her chest, “I have yet to meet Ueda-san, though.” Aruko-sensei chuckled at the TA, “Oh, but you will, darling! We have Ueda-san’s class right after our break.”

 “My name is Ueda Yumiko, it’s a pleasure to meet you Higurashi-sensei!”

_‘Well,’_ Kagome lips twitched upwards slightly, _‘it seems like news run fast in this school... I can only imagine how a rumor would go.’_  

 “Likewise, Ueda-san, I look forward to meeting your class!” Kagome’s eager smile was whipped out as she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. ‘ _Is that– IT IS_.’ Kagome sweat dropped as she felt a body press flush against hers.

 A very pregnant body.

 “Isn’t she adorable?” The teacher’s expressive eyes shinned in mischief, “and she’s all mine!”

 Blue eyes widened.

 The girls couldn't help but giggle at her expression.

_‘Oh.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally know Aruko's last name: Tomita!
> 
> Tomita Aruko~ (I like her)
> 
> \- Fun facts no one cares about - 
> 
> Kagome's train of thought might be a little confusing when she was trying to remember Saki's name, but I'll explain it here.
> 
> The student's name is Fukui Saki (last name, first name): she has freckles - freckles resemble sun marks - the sun is responsible for them - usually when you imagine the sun, flowers come to mind - Flowers bloom.
> 
> Here is where Saki comes into play- The name is written this way: 咲希, the first kanji comes from 咲く (saku) which means "to bloom".
> 
> As a side note: the second one , 希, actually reads as まれ (mare). It means "rare" or "hope" (depending on how you use it, hope is it's usual meaning, though), but when it's combined with another kanji it reads differently; changing into き (ki). That's why Saki is read this way~


	10. Chapter 10

 The teachers waved goodbye to the girls as they made their way to their cafeteria.  _'I wonder if Aruko-sensei is always so… flirty or is this just her hormones acting up?'_  Kagome eyes followed her fellow teacher as she opened the door.

 "They're  _finally_  here!"

 The older woman smiled at her fellow teachers, nearing the table they were waiting at.

 "Hello, ladies, I saved you both a seat. This one's for you, Aruko," Ruko pointed to his right, "and this one's for you, beautiful." His eyebrows wiggled seductively at the younger girl, "The best seat in the house." He patted his lap.

 'Well.' Kagome stifled a laugh, 'I'll take that as a compliment.'

 "Nice try, Ruko! You can sit over here, Higurashi-san, I saved you a seat." Kagome chuckled at their behavior as she walked around the table and took a seat besides the foreign teacher. "Hi, I'm Cordelia Nakajima, one of the English teachers! You can go ahead and call me Cordelia." The blond shook the girl's hand, wearing a grin of her own.

 "You –"

 "And I'm the science genius, Yoshioka Ruko," hazel eyes locked with hers as he gave her a flirty smile, "and you may call me whatever you like..."

 Blue eyes stared at him dumbfounded. She heard the other teachers taking in breaths, no doubt about to start giving him a good rant.

 She shook slightly trying not to laugh, "It's a –," a giggle broke from her control, "p-pleasure to meet y-you – uh, Yoshioka-san."

 "Eh –  _EH_?!" His hazel eyes widened affronted, his expression only managing to make the girl burst out laughing.

 "-And she laughs! Fatality!" The slightly accented voice broke through everyone's shock, a few chuckles and giggles where heard around the room as the younger girl settled down.

 "Call me Kagome, Cordelia-san." Kagome grinned at the British teacher's good-natured smile, finally managing to calm down. The blond teacher nodded to her fellow foreign woman at the end of the table, "The 'fatality' teacher over there," someone choked on the background, "Is Alessia Milo. She's the Italian teacher."

 "Hi, Kagome-san, call me Alessia." She smiled at the younger girl then turned serious eyes to the British woman, continuing with a clipped tone, "You, on the other hand, are not allowed to speak to me in such a manner." She flipped her brown hair as she looked down her nose at the teacher.

 "Oh, darling, it would seem that you need some hearing aids," the blonde teacher retaliated, "I wasn't speaking  _to_  you, now was I?"

 "Now, look here, you blond twit-"

 "Bring it, Italian scum!"

 "You  _girls_  will stop this nonsense. Now," Light blue eyes settled on the fighting teachers, "I already have enough of a headache without your play fighting, or whatever it is you call it." The foreign teachers looked at each other with smirks on their faces before shrugging, they could play later. The strict teacher nodded in approval and turned his serious gaze at the  _miko_ , "I'm the physics teacher, Murakami Junji. It's a pleasure to meet a mannered young woman like yourself, Higurashi-san, unlike these two."

 Kagome politely smiled and bowed slightly her head, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Murakami-sensei. Please take care of me." The priestess' voice hid the undeniable snickers from the foreign teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie.
> 
> I'm no good at this keeping-a-schedule thing.


	11. Chapter 11

 "So, there we were, laughing  _hysterically_  and Alessia just kept swinging her bat –", the bell rang loudly through the speakers, the British woman groaned, "Argh, my class is all the way to the next building…" Ignoring the mumbled ' _Good!'_  from the Italian teacher, she finished, "Well, the point of the story is: Never get into a car with that woman driving," she pointed at the smirking brunette, "and if you do: pray she doesn't crash, because she  _will_  take out her bat and start smashing people."

 The teachers picked up their mess as they made their way towards the door, smiling everyone said goodbye.

 "See you later, Kagome-chan!" Aruko-sensei affectionately patted the girl on the head, "I'm going to my appointment, don't be late for our next class!" With a wink the pregnant teacher left, walking towards the entrance where her husband was waiting for her. The young woman shook her head and walked off humming a small tune.

_'Oh, I haven't visited Megumi-san, yet! I wonder what she's up to.'_

 Kagome passed by several students, earning curious glances along the way.  _'Oh, wow, these kids_ really _don't know how to be subtle.'_  A small smile made its way into her face, nodding at the students in greeting. Looking up, she read the door labels to make sure she was heading the right way.  _'This school is way too big. I feel like I'll get lost any minute now… Oh! Maybe they have an app or something, like a map with GPS for the school?'_ She looked out the window at the extravagant decorations littering the school,  _'They sure waste money in way more useless things..._ ' Suppressing as snicker she turned a corner, only to come face to face to the place she was looking for.

 As soon as she opened the door to the office, she heard an exited greeting. " _Todai_  girl! I'm glad you came over to visit little ol' me! How's your first day?" Kagome dragged over a seat to the front of the secretary's desk, "Honestly, it's pretty great so far," a giggle slipped out, "The kids are hilarious with their staring."

 The brunette burst out laughing, "Oh yeah, I figured they would do that. I mean, it's not every day  _Ouran_  chooses a "commoner" teaching assistant, you know?" They both shared a good natured laugh.

 "Megumi-san, have you eaten yet?"

 "I brought a bento, I usually eat at the cafeteria but it's been so long since I had one, I couldn't help it." Megumi smiled as she took the small box out of her purse.

 "Great! I have a free period, I'll keep you company," the  _miko_  helped move a couple of papers on the desk. As they settled down again, green eyes took on a shine.

 "So, the teachers, have you met them yet?" Megumi smiled sweetly.

 A little too sweetly.

_'She KNEW.'_

 "You know, you led me to believe that they would all be… boring," Kagome's eyebrow twitched at Megumi's snort, "Well, they sure aren't!" The secretary burst out laughing, "Aruko-sensei's friends are pretty lively, the rest of the teachers are more… normal, I guess you could say. But, come one, you're in Ouran! We need the best of the best here, even if they  _do_  have a couple of screws loose!"

 A sigh came from the raven haired girl.

 "What does that say about me?"

 Her only response was a snicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Facts that aren't really facts - 
> 
> I don't think there's anything to explain in this one, except that the bat story at the beginning isn't one I made up. That's something my sister's Italian teacher used to do.
> 
> STILL DOES.
> 
> We gave her a modified bat and made it 100% girly, with pink, and gems, and all that shit for her birthday.
> 
> It was HILARIOUS.
> 
> Apparently when there's an accident in Italy, and people get out to inspect their cars... they get out to start a fight and beat who's at fault and FISTS FLY. So, my sister's teacher would always jump in the fry.
> 
> WITH A BAT.
> 
> A++ TEACHER


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person, but you guys already know that.
> 
> I can practically feel you guys getting annoyed with me.
> 
> "When will Kagome and Mori get together~?"
> 
> No one knows.

 Kagome walked in the class behind Aruko-sensei, "Alright, class, time for homeroom," as the kids settled into their seats, Kagome felt someone nudge her, "Do me a favor and grade these, sweetie, the answer key is the first page." Kagome nodded at her fellow teacher and took the short stack of papers.

_'Who would've thought Aruko-sensei liked setting up pop quizzes in the first day, and she looked so happy as she did it too. Giddily so, she's terrifying.'_

 Kagome sat at the back of the class grading the tests, feeling eyes watching her, she decided to ignore them for now.  _'I'm trying to work here,'_  her eyebrow twitched slightly,  _'stop staring at me, do you homework or something.'_

 "Yes, Iwata-san?"

 The TA looked up from her work, staring at the small, black haired girl raising her hand.

 " _Sensei_  mentioned we could get to know Higurashi-sensei at homeroom, could we?" The question was followed by enthusiastic nods from around the classroom.

 "That's right, I did say that," yellow tinted eyes found Kagome, "Well,  _sensei_ , would you mind answering some questions from your students?"

 Kagome found herself the center of attention, rich kids staring at her almost hungrily. The teaching assistant could only sweatdrop,  _'Well, we did make them wait all day…'_ With a nod she made her way back to the front of the class and gave them an easy going smile, "I'll answer as best as I can."

 Aruko's eyes took on a glint as she surveyed her class, "Alright, then, shall we begin?" Hands immediately shoot up into the air, eagerly hoping to be chosen. "Since Iwata-san was kind enough to remind me of this, why don't you go first?"

 The young girl happily lowered her hand, "Higurashi-sensei, what do you study?" Kagome smiled at the girl, "I'm an undergraduate in history at Tokyo University, I'm looking forward to be a Japanese history mayor." Blue eyes took in their reactions smiling, "Any other questions?"

 The TA caught sight of a shy hand, a copper haired girl raising it slightly and a little shakily, "Yes, Fukui-san?" The girl's brown eyes shinned as she gave a small smile, "H-Higurashi-sensei, do you have any hobbies?"

 Kagome hummed at the question, "Well, most of my time is spent studying, but I do like to read, hang out with my younger brother, and I do a little bit of archery," the  _miko_  gave a pleasant grin, "I also have shrine duties, once in a while." Girlish "aww's" filled the room, various girls looking at her in admiration, the sound making the woman's blue eyes widen slightly.

_'These kids are experts at making everything a big deal, huh?'_

 Grinning, Kagome looked for any other raised hands, "Ah, Kojima-san?"

 Flashing a smug smile he pinned the TA with his grey eyes, "Do you, perhaps, have a  _special someone_?"

_'Eh?'_

 "I, uh, don't have a boyfriend…?"

 Kojima-san brushed his hair back flirtatiously, looking at the  _miko_  with half hooded eyes, "Would you–"

 "And it's reasons like this why we don't get Teaching Assistants often, Kojima-san," the pregnant teacher focused serious eyes at her student, "Don't you dare scare off my cute little TA."

 The boy laughed nervously and murmured an apology to both teachers, the rest of the class snickering under their breath.

 "Alright, class, last question before announcements." Aruko-sensei looked at Kagome and tilted her head towards the class. Kagome smiled at the teacher and looked at the students with raised hands, "Ito-san?"

 "Are you wearing eye-contacts?"

 Kagome's smile twitched.

_'This year is going to be… weird.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G to the O to the-  
> Fuck it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUGHT UP WITH FF.NET.  
> BIG WOOP
> 
> Also, prepare yourselves for a big ass note at the end.

_'_ _I'm finally finished, the day is over…'_

 Kagome stood from her desk at the teacher's lounge and stretched, the second she took her bag, a body slammed to hers and hugged her hard.

 "Congratulations on your first day, dear, you did great!" The pregnant teacher stepped back with a grin, "Now, tomorrow we'll begin with the normal, after school meetings. We won't have them every day, so you don't have to worry about that."

 The  _miko_  nodded with a smile, handing over the graded papers resting on the desk, "That sounds alright to me, Aruko-sensei."

 "Perfect," the teacher winked at her TA, "just make sure to keep up with your own school work, Kagome-chan! We wouldn't want you to fall behind or do badly on your classes." The pregnant woman picked up her own stuff, heading out the teacher lounge together with the younger teacher.

 Kagome chuckled as they walked, "Don't worry about me, I'll work it out." Blue eyes took in her teacher's eyes intently, they seemed brighter somehow. "How did your appointment go, Aruko-sensei?"

 "It went amazing! My baby is in perfect shape, she's going to be a healthy little girl!" The future mother beamed at her TA, eyes bright in happiness as she bumped shoulders with her. "I hope you can meet her when she's born, dear, it would make me very happy!"

 "I would be honored to meet her, Aruko-sensei!"

 Aruko's soft amber eyes widened slightly, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I know it's still a little over a month away, but my maternity leave starts on the first days of January." Placing a hand on her assistant's shoulder she looked at her with determined eyes, "I'll make sure you're ready by the time I need to leave, and also," the teacher took out a small card, "this is my information. It has my e-mail, home number and I added my cellphone, just in case! Don't hesitate to call me if anything goes wrong, or you need help, ok?"

 Kagome smiled softly.  _'Oh, wow… She really cares.'_  Blue eyes took on a teasing glint,  _'And this is my first time receiving such an… informal business card.'_

 Kagome giggled as she took the card, "Thank you so much, Aruko-sensei! I'll make sure to keep this in a safe place."

 As the two teachers walked through the entrance of the school, a car stopped on the curve with the passenger window rolled down. The pregnant teacher smiled at the person inside, "Hi, darling!" She turned towards the TA and hugged her, letting go with a wink, "See you tomorrow, dear!"

 "See you tomorrow, Aruko-sensei!" Kagome chuckled at the teacher's behavior. Pulling her light jacket tighter, she braced herself for the walk to the station in the chilly November wind.

_'_ _Time for me to get home!'_

 Walking passed the fountain the young woman looked back at the school once more, feeling a pair of eyes on her.  _'Everyone should be gone by now…'_  Curiously, she swept the grounds until she got to a class room window a couple of floors up to the left. A pair of piercing dark eyes looked at her, keeping her in place. Recognizing the student from her homeroom, she grinned and offered him a nod making her way towards the station once again.

_'_ _He's the quiet one from 3-A... What was his name again?'_

 Kagome hummed,  _'He's really tall... Tall... Trees... Forest... Morinozuka Takashi!'_

 A snicker made its way out of her mouth,  _'Well, see you next class Tallness.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fun facts no one cares about - (unfortunately long)
> 
> Two things to explain this time around.
> 
> First: A business card or meishi (名刺 / めいし) is a huge deal in Japan, it's a whole etiquette thing that you have to be aware of. It's given with two hands, the card facing the person you're giving it to (the words should be given facing that person), they must never be stuffed in your pocket or thrown or anything of the sort, that's an insult to whoever gave it to you. There are other things that should be taken into account (like not writing on the card), but as we all have come to know... Tomita Aruko doesn't like formalities.
> 
> Basically, she gives no fucks in the nicest of ways.
> 
> Second: I'll explain how Kagome got Mori's name from her train of thought, I don't want to confuse people even more.
> 
> Morinozuka Takashi (last name, first name): He's really tall - tall things? - trees - many trees together - forest.
> 
> From here you can get his full name, actually, but we won't be going from the Kanjis in his name. I'll explain why:
> 
> This is how his name is written in full Kanji: 銛之塚 (もりのずか / Morinozuka) 崇 (たかし / Takashi)
> 
> To get his name out of Kagome's train of thought is pretty simple, we take the first and the last Kanji, so now we have 銛 (もり / Mori) and 崇 (たかし / Takashi). Without talking about the meaning in the kanji in Mori's name, we have just Mori and Takashi, right? Here's the thing, "Mori" commonly means "Forest" and it's written this way in kanji 森, so now we have the clue that gave her his last name.
> 
> For his first name it was way easier: We have Takashi, it sounds similar to 高い (たかい / Takai) this new one happens to be an adjetive which can mean high, tall or expensive depending on the sentence. Kagome obviously used tall~
> 
> Side note for anyone interested: The kanji for 崇 (たかし / Takashi) means to rever or worship, but it's only used by itself when it comes to a name. That kanji is actually used for the verb 崇める (あがめる / agameru) which means to revere, respect or worship.
> 
> The kanji used for the first part of Morinozuka, 銛 (もり / Mori), means lance or harpoon. This was actually a pun in the beach episode in which everyone tries to find Haruhi's fear and Mori tries with sharp stuff, taking out a harpoon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload this yesterday, but let's be serious:
> 
> I'm enough of a joke as it is.

"We shall continue with yesterday's lesson."

The history teacher settled against her desk, leaning onto it slightly. Her voice easily carried around the room, catching everyone's attention with her evident knowledge of the subject. Kagome kept her gaze locked to the pregnant teacher's eyes, listening intently to her lesson and taking a few notes in between. Blue eyes took in the ease in which the speaking teacher went about the subject, breaking off from her leaning position to write important dates, names and locations.

"I would like you all to pick one of these people," the teacher waved her hand at the blackboard, "by partners. I would like to hear a quick rundown on what they did and the effect it had on society nowadays." The bell rang just as she was finished speaking, with a smile she wrote the due date on the board along with the specifications. Kagome stood from her place and made her way to stand beside the home room teacher.

A nod from the teacher was all 2-C's class president needed to stand and begin the departure procedure once again.

" _Kiritsu!_ "

The class president's command made everyone stand up silently, he waited until the class was ready and announced, " _Rei_ ," prompting everyone to bow to the teachers present.

Both women bowed in return and with a grin Aruko-sensei took the lead, " _Chakuseki."_ The teachers took their things and left the classroom, listening as it erupted in noise. Kagome's sigh brought a good natured laugh from the pregnant teacher, "Relax, I'm sure things will calm down after a while."

"I hope so, Aruko-sensei," Blue eyes looked at the smiling teacher, "You seem to be enjoying yourself, though." An amused hum came from the woman besides her, amber eyes catching hers in a quick side glance.

"Well, I enjoy a little mayhem once in a while," Kagome's mouth twitched upwards as she heard a snicker from her companion, "We don't have class next period, how about some coffee?"

' _Once in a while._ Once in a while.  _Yeah. Right.'_

"I don't see why not."

'I wish I did, though. Dammit.'

Kagome's suspicious gaze merely made the teacher flash her a quick smirk as she led them to the teacher's lounge. The TA followed slightly behind her, blue eyes focused on the back of the teacher's head ignoring the various gazes from the surrounding students.

' _She's planning something,'_  her lips turning up slightly despite trying to keep a serious face, ' _I hope she won't jump me again. I can keep my balance, but I don't think I could support the three of us.'_  Humming, Kagome raised an eyebrow as she caught the eyes of some students trying to get a glimpse of the new teaching assistant, with a silent sigh she gave them a small smile and a nod in greeting as she passed them by. Once the students were behind her she fought to keep her posture and steps steady as they erupted in gossip, her mouth twitched downwards slightly at their pointed gazes that never failed to leave the back of her head.

As the women rounded the corner, the TA's tense shoulders dropped marginally. A chuckle from the pregnant teacher made her glare half-heartedly in her direction as they walked down the stairs to the teacher's lounge.

' _I only started yesterday, I'm sure things will calm down after a couple of weeks.'_

As both teachers moved into the room, they were greeted by an enthusiastic ' _Buongiorno!'_  from the chipper italian teacher. With a smile the pregnant teacher greeted everyone before leaning down to her TA with a smirk, "Watch out for Alessia, over there." Noticing the young woman's distraction she took the opportunity to walk away suppressing a laugh.

"Wait, what?" Kagome turned to her right where Aruko-sensei was, blinking in surprise to see her gone. She quickly scanned the room trying in vain to ignore the foreign brunette whom distracted her before and noticed her ordering something. 'How does she always manage to be so… stealthy?' Walking to the table with the animated italian teacher she greeted her and the entertained Yoshioka-san, ignoring his cry of 'Call me Ruko, Higurashi-san!' much to the amusement of the teachers scattered about resting or working.

"Kagome-san! The coffee is free! You should totally get some coffee right now, you know, it will give you the  _OOMPH_ you need for the next hour or two with the kids, I swear." Taking a gulp of her cup, her clear blue eyes settled on Kagome excitedly. "And you can be all  _BAM_ ,  _Weilà,_  suckers! TIME TO LEAR - I need more coffee." Blue eyes watched transfixed as the teacher stood up and left swiftly.

Blinking rapidly Kagome leaned back on her chair, "What is going on with that woman."

"Coffee has that effect on her." The young science teacher chuckled, "Well, the one from Starbucks does. Alessia-sensei is used to espresso, but she just loves the sugary ones here." Leaning closer towards Kagome his mouth twisted into a flirty smile, "So when she says "coffee" she doesn't really mean regular coffee."

Yoshioka's hazel eyes looked at her in amusement as he nodded in the foreign teacher's direction. "She's going for more juice now." Turning her head towards the coffee stall, Kagome's eyes widened as she let out a laugh.

"She's terrorising that poor guy!"

The eccentric brunette was ordering her coffee, or at least that's what they hoped she was doing, while jumping up and down and pointing at various muffins. The barista kept glancing around for help, sweating nervously trying to understand the eager woman's mix between Japanese and Italian.

With a laugh Kagome pushed her chair back standing up, "Maybe someone should help out." Feeling a hand on her arm, she saw Yoshioka-sensei's twinkling eyes staring at her.

"No, no. Just watch and enjoy, pretty eyes. Watch and enjoy."

Sitting back down with uncertainty, Kagome continued watching the pair trying to hold back her amusement at the expense of the bartender. ' _Poor guy, he kind of reminds me of Hojo. He's trying so hard.'_  With a mental snicker she continued observing the unfolding events, the barista stuttering with a blush.

'He must be so uncomfortable...'

A loud scraping of a chair near her made both young teachers jump in their seats. The snicker that followed caused them both to share a look before turning towards the pregnant teacher making herself comfortable drinking her coffee. Her light colored eyes shined in mirth as she looked at the couple across from their table.

"Yuto-kun is going to end up being fluent in Italian by the end of the school year, the poor dear!"

As the italian teacher finally made her way back with what they could only assume was her correct order, they settled into a friendly conversation

"So, Higurashi-san, how are your classes treating you?" Yoshioka-sensei smooth voice made itself known once again.

"I could do  _without_ the constant stares, but they've been very well behaved," pausing with a smile Kagome accepted Aruko-sensei's offer for a taste of her mocha, "It's going way better that I expected and I've been able to learn quite a bit from Aruko-sensei." The pregnant teacher turned a flirty smile her way, putting her on edge instantly.

"My Kagome-chan has been the talk of the school lately," leaning forward, she placed her elbows on the table as she folded her arms staring at the priestess, "You are, afterall, the second "commoner" to come along to the school this year!" With that the teachers at the table shared a laugh in amusement.

"Yeah! Wasn't there some girl who got accepted here on a scholarship?" Alessia's short hair bounced in rhythm with her sugar infused hand movements, "A first year, right?"

"Ah, Fujioka Haruhi. I teach her class." Yoshioka-sensei spoke interested, "Her change was very sudden. As the commoner who  _dared_ ," he paused with a chuckle, " To enter this school she should have gathered a lot of attention, but she was very focused in her studies and avoided being the center of attention. Even going so far to reject the class president position offered to her." His smile grew as he continued, "She somehow got involved with the chairman's son club, and now she's pretending to be guy."

"Next thing we know the Suoh-san is holding a meeting telling us to refer to her as a guy and that it's an experiment held by his son's club." Aruko-sensei's amused voice cut in.

"So if you see a petite pretty boy, who kind of looks like a girl dressed as a guy. That's  _him._ Manly Fujioka. My boy." The science teacher's mischievous grin grew as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, trying to appear as a proud father.

'What the… '

"You won't be meeting  _him_ in classes, darling. We just teach one first year class, and it's not  _his_." The main history teacher emphasized the girl's gender to be used with a smile.

Kagome nodded in understanding with a grin.

' _Fujioka Haruhi equals guy, got it.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> 10 months. Huh.
> 
> I'm trash, but at least I tried to give you guys a longer chapter.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> \- Fun facts no one cares about -
> 
> When Alessia (the Italian teacher) goes berserk, she will tend to sprout random Italian. So here we go!
> 
> Weilà is Italian slang, it means "hey". Nice and simple~!
> 
> Buongiorno means good morning, it could also mean good day.
> 
> I was thinking on not adding Italian into it, but you know, if you guys get confused then you're feeling the same as Kagome.
> 
> That's the joke. HAH
> 
> (Also if there's anyone out there who wants to correct me on the use of whatever language, please do so! Personally, I don't know Italian except for a few slang words. I try to check and double check to verify the meaning and use. Any help is appreciated~)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMER UPDATE. WOOP.

 

"You've been doing amazingly this week, darling!"

Kagome tensed as she received an eager one armed hug from the pregnant teacher, relaxing soon after to pick her things up and smile at her mentor.  _'I really need to get used to her hugs.'_

"Now, darling, tomorrow is going to be a little different," Aruko smiled at the younger girl's interested expression, "As you know we're some of the professors who teach both World HIstory and Japanese History, but on Friday you will accompany me in teaching two electives."

"I wasn't aware I was going to be part of elective classes." Kagome's voice wavered, "Which classes will I help you in?"

_'Please don't say English._ Please _don't say_ any _language class. Oh please, oh please...'_

The pregnant teacher's amused laugh cut through Kagome's pleading thoughts, "You don't have to be so nervous, dear! You will do great in these classes." Amber eyes stared at her brightly, "Japanese and Greek Mythology are the two classes you will help me with." With an amused smile she motioned for them to continue walking to the exit.

"According to your information you live in Higurashi Shrine, correct?" Kagome nodded her head with an unsurprised expression. "I'm sure you'll do great in the Japanese Mythology class. I've gone to that shrine on various occasions with my husband, and the priest - your grandfather, I assume - is very immersed in that topic."

The young woman's sweatdrop was unmistakable, "Grandfather is very… enamored with Japanese Mythology."

"New Years celebration at your shrine is quite a festival, especially with your grandfather's storytelling event. The kids really do love him." The teacher's fond laugh brought a smile to Kagome's face, "I'm looking forward to bringing my daughter next year!"

Kagome's smile brightened, "Be sure to tell me, I would love to see the whole family enjoying our shrine."

"Of course, darling!" Aruko's eyes caught the younger girl's gaze once again, "Now, I remember reading in your information," the teacher's teasing smile twitched as she trailed off slightly, "You had a class last semester on Greek Mythology, didn't you?" Kagome's surprised nod was her only answer.

_'Huh? Wait, do they have all of my curriculum and classes in their file?!'_

"And you passed with great grades."

The teasing tone made the priestess tense,  _'MY GRADES.'_

"You will do great in both classes, I'm sure of it."

The pregnant teacher's shuffling caught the young woman's attention. Watching her take out a file, she blinked as it was handed to her. "This is the information you need for both of these classes, you shouldn't have any trouble." With a pause the teacher opened the door revealing the entrance of the school and the slowly setting sun.

A lone car parked in the curve caught their attention, "That's me." A loving smile appeared on the mischievous teacher's lips, "I'll see you tomorrow, darling, if you have any doubts don't hesitate to call me."

"Right, have a nice day, Aruko-sensei!"

A gust of wind prompted the young woman to pull her sweater slightly tighter around her form, blue eyes scanning the grounds curiously as she made her way to the gates. A muffled sound caught her attention, her hands automatically reached her bag to search for her phone distractedly.

_'It's probably Souta with another_ suggestion _for dessert this weekend.'_  With that thought Kagome's lips stretched in an amused smile as she finally found her phone, her feet keeping their steady pace to the station. Blue eyes read her brother's message amused, hands moving quickly to respond. Pressing send, the girl's eyes widened as she collided with another person, phone dropping among the grocery bags that appeared. The person's surprised gasp as they fell to the floor, brought the priestess back to reality.

Straightening from her stumble, the young teacher held out a hand to the fallen person, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention! Are you alright?" Bright eyes took in the small figure worriedly, taking notice of their blue uniform and distinct crest.

"I'm fine, I was daydreaming," a small laugh came from the slim figure, "It was my fault, too." Finally looking up, the student smiled slightly at the outstretched hand taking the kind offer.

Sharing a smile with the student, they both bend over to gather the bags taking care to make sure the young girl was balanced before letting go of the bags slowly. The older woman bent over once again to take the file she dropped, taking in the student's wide brown eyes and petite build, the young woman wondered at the male uniform.

_'Cute face, cute eyes, petite… Is this the pretty boy Yoshioka-sensei mentioned? I mean, this is definitely a girl, but with the hair cut and the uniform I can see why she would pass as a pretty boy.'_

"I'm sorry, again. I'm Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you."

The small, sincere smile held by the girl easily made Kagome's stretch in an amused grin.

_'Oh, so very manly. Manly Fujioka. She's adorable, damn.'_

"Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you as well." A chuckle escaped her lips as she glanced at the bags, "I guess we're both sorry. Do you need any help getting those somewhere?"

"Not at all, no need to worry." Haruhi gave the black haired teacher a curious glance before bowing slightly. "I need to get going."

"I should go as well, nice meeting you."

"You too."

Walking on opposite directions the priestess failed to notice Haruhi's backwards glance, curiosity taking over her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny because I didn't think I would actually make it in time for a summer update. Go me.
> 
> It's like I can write and stuff.
> 
> I never said well.
> 
> \- In other news -
> 
> In case some of you don't know, Satoru Iwata (President of Nintendo) passed away the 11th of this month, he was an amazing man who focused on bringing smiles and laughter to everyone. May he rest in peace and may his legacy carry on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMER UPDATE 2.
> 
> SeND hELP

The sudden noise and constant murmur that came with opening the Third Music Club was an event which came naturally to the young girl now. The unexpected smell of perfume now seemed expected and barely even registered in her mind. Her thoughts continued to run, her feet walking confidently to the back room to deposit all the coffee.

 

 _‘That woman seemed very familiar… Higurashi Kagome?’_ Taking her time in placing the coffee bins in their rightful place, the brunette turned to throw away the bags. Bunching up them up in her palms the girl stopped in her tracks feeling something still inside, “What?”

 

Quickly opening the bag a small white flip phone was found at the bottom. Opening it up, Haruhi was greeted with the picture of a shrine, _‘I should check her contacts, maybe call her home and leave a message.’_ With a determined nod the crossdressing girl clicked the phone only to be thwarted by the locked screen. An unsurprised expression took over her features, _‘I would do the same though. If I had a phone and the twins found it God knows what they would do with it.’_

 

With a sigh the girl slipped the phone in her school bag, taking care to keep it safe, _‘I’m sure I’ve seen her before… Even her name sounds familiar. I’ll keep the phone with me just in case I see her soon.’_

 

Taking one of the coffee packages the small girl returned to the clubroom, easily sidestepping the tall blond that flung himself at her. “Tamaki-senpai, don’t you have customers to entertain?” Haruhi’s flat tone easily carried to her upperclassman, her brown eyes glanced at his fallen position dryly as she walked to the small “coffee station” table to prepare more cups.

 

“You’re so mean, Haruhi,” Tamaki’s whine flew past Haruhi, “You should let Daddy hug you!” The half french man glided towards the young girl in disguise hoping for some attention, “A daughter should always show her father some love! You should als-”

 

"Tamaki, your customers are lonely without you."

 

Kyouya’s cool voice broke through Tamaki’s passionate rant easily, receiving an immediate reaction from the blond male and a soft sigh from the nearby females watching.

 

“Thanks, Kyouya-senpai.” Brown eyes watched with faint amusement as her enthusiastic upperclassman seemed to glide to his clients, easily averting the attention to himself and smoothly complementing the girls.

 

Kyouya hummed in amusement, his eyes taking a quick glance at the girl as he paused taking notes, “Did you have trouble bringing all the coffee?”

 

“Not really.” Haruhi made her way to the small coffee station, swiftly preparing the necessary cups, “I bumped into someone on the way back, but that’s all.”

 

Gray eyes observed the small girl, easily recognizing a small thread of curiousity in her voice, “And who did you bump into?” His small smile stretched at the girl’s slightly annoyed glance at him, choosing to leave without comment the mumbled ‘nosy’ that came from her lips, the man greeted his approaching clubmates.

 

“Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, does your table lack refreshments?”

 

“And cake!”

 

“Of course.”

 

The tall man nodded in accordance to his cousin, watching him run to the kitchen to retrieve the cakes waiting for him.

 

“Here you go, Mori-senpai.”

 

Taking the plate filled with cups offered to him by the girl, he replied with a quiet ‘Ah’. Waiting for Hani to return with the cake filled cart.

 

“Haruhi, who did you bump into again?”

 

The small student twitched as she stirred the cups, clicking the beautiful set with the ornate spoon. Her defeated sigh gave way to her slumped shoulders, turning towards the smirking man whom she had hoped would let the topic slide. “I ran into a woman, I don’t think she was a student, her name was Higurashi Kagome.”

 

Kyouya eyes caught his upperclassman’s widened eyes, as he continued to listen to the crossdressing female, “She was young, though, and her name seemed very familiar.” Brown eyes took in Kyouya’s smirk as she asked, “Do you know who she is?”

 

“Yes, and I believe Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai do as well.”

 

“What do we know?”

 

The short blond’s chirpy voice appeared, followed by an impressive amount of cakes gathered in the trolley.

 

“Higurashi Kagome.”

 

“Ah! Yes, she’s a very nice teacher,” Hani’s bright brown eyes sparkled at his cousin, “Right, Takashi?”

 

“Ah.”

 

“She’s our teaching assistant, she will be taking over while Aruko-sensei goes into maternity leave.”

 

Haruhi hummed interested, “She seemed like a really nice person, you guys are lucky.”

 

The cool type took quick notes on the topic, the practiced ease in which he stopped, pocketed his pen and simultaneously lifted his glasses and smiled at the seated girls observing him from afar seemed almost too natural. Haruhi twitched at his calculated ease, always aware of what was around him. His cold smile returned after a second making them perk up in attention, “Shouldn’t you all be attending to the guests now…?”

 

The three of them scrammed to their respective jobs, missing the black haired man’s almost silent chuckle.

 

Club activities ended without too much hassle, Tamaki already having a plan of what he wanted to cosplay next, believing it to be amazing and unique and Kyouya already having everything prepared,  given that he was the one that gave him the idea.

 

Kyouya and Haruhi were the only ones left behind as the brown eyed girl changed and picked up her bag, making sure that the books she needed for today were inside. Eyes widened as she stared at the small phone, the white plastic reflecting the light into her eyes.

 

_‘Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai’s teacher...’_

 

Hurrying out the door with a quick farewell to Kyouya, she ran to the courtyard hoping that her upperclassmen had not left. Gray eyes watched her run with disguised curiosity as he locked the door and walked to his awaiting limousine.

  
  


“Ah, Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai” Haruhi’s hurried voiced stopped the pair from entering the limo to turn curious gazes at her. “Could you return this to Higurashi-sensei?” Catching her breath the girl walked towards them as she digged through her books, a small grin spreading as she finally found it and handed it over. “She dropped it when we bumped into each other, I’m guessing you guys see her more than I do.”

 

Hani’s smile brightened up as he took the phone, “Sure! We can give it to her tomorrow!”

 

“Thank you, senpai!” Haruhi’s relieved smile brightened up her eyes, “See you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye, Haru-chan!”

 

The tall man gave the girl a soft look as he patted her head, with a final nod the pair entered their car as she independent girl left towards home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, guys. It's like I'm an actual writer.
> 
> I grow up so fast.
> 
> \- On other news -
> 
> So, I'm super excited because THE FATAL FRAME GAME I WAS WAITING FOR IS FINALLY COMING TO THE WEST. (I have too many emotions)
> 
> Nintendo. Thank You.
> 
> \- Fun facts no one cares about -
> 
> Flip phones, yes, still a thing in Japan. They're are actually a little easier to write with in Japanese, not even kidding, but with the whole "there's an app for anything" that's probably not a problem for people anymore. Most people now have a smartphone or an iPhone, but there are still flip phones you can buy, and it's not totally weird (maybe to kids). Rich kids obviously have the expensive new phones, and a very popular brand besides the big ones we already know is a Japanese exclusive brand like Docomo and Aquos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (END OF) SUMMER UPDATE 3.
> 
> THREE.
> 
> I'm impressed with myself

"Where is my, OW," The young woman held her hip, giving an annoyed stare at her furniture, "phone." With a final rub at her side she checked behind her couch, making sure she checked everywhere. A sigh escaped her lips, brows frowning in worry. Blue eyes gazed out the window taking in the late hour, "The route is already closed for the night."

With another sigh the girl looked at the open folder on her coffee table, ' _I already finished reading this…'_ With a grunt the black haired girl slumped in her couch looking at the ceiling in defeat.

"How did I not notice that I didn't have my phone until now?"

With a defeated sigh she decided to call her phone in the off chance that someone found it on the street, "With my luck someone already took it and sold it somewhere…" Standing the woman directed herself to the phone, easily pressing the number for her cellphone.

' _Brrrrrrr'_

Kagome hummed leaning against her couch patiently, blue eyes looking out the window worriedly, ' _If someone did find it, I could be waking them up.'_

' _Brrrrrrr'_

Biting her lip, the young woman considered stopping the call.

' _Brrrr-'_

「 _Moshi Moshi_.」

The deep voice that answered the phone made Kagome's eyes widen in surprise, mouth going slack.

「 _Moshi Moshi..._ 」The miko detected a slight hesitation in the voice, the stranger possibly being as shocked as she was by the sudden call. 「 _Higurashi-sensei?_ 」

"Eh?"

The teacher's startled cry seemed to be enough confirmation for the stranger to continue, 「 _One of my clubmates found your phone,_ 」Kagome listened to the voice curiously, taking in the deep tone picking apart it's smooth quality, 「 _They asked me to return it for them._ 」

' _I don't… recall this voice. I'm pretty sure I would remember if one of my students spoke this way...'_

"Do you mean Fujioka-san?"

「... _Ah._ 」

"That's great! I couldn't find my phone and I was getting worried, I'm glad he found it." Kagome smirked mentally patting herself on the back at the correctly used pronoun.

「  _I'll return your phone tomorrow before class starts, sensei._ 」

"Ah, right," Kagome voice turned apologetic, "I'm sorry for calling so late." Remembering something the woman's curious eyes brightened, ' _I never asked his name...'_

"I apologize for not asking before-"

_Beep beep_

"Who -"

_Beep beep_

「  _Ah, the-_ 」

Blue eyes twinkled in amusement, "I  _may_ have forgotten to charge the phone yesterday," with a happy laugh the young woman sat on her couch, "I'll just have to find out who he is tomorrow and thank him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, there's a reason for it, but hey.
> 
> Hey, guys.
> 
> Hey.
> 
> I will update next week.
> 
> I know, I know. It sounds like BS (because it's me HAHA) but seriously I'm not even kidding.
> 
> You don't even believe me do you.
> 
> That's not a question.
> 
> \- Fun facts no one cares about -
> 
> Tokyo manages 2 railway routes: Tokyo Subway Route (also called Tokyo Metro) and JR (Japan Railway) Line. These both close at slightly different hours, and the last trains to leave from each line and route are different, in general the stations close around 12 am, but most routes are already closed an hour before. Kagome doesn't live near enough to Ouran to walk there, and taxi services are incredibly expensive, that's why she decides not to go out looking for her missing phone.
> 
> Important tips for Japan: It is important to know not only the time they close, but the time the last train leaves, and to have maps for both of these routes (and timetables if possible). They could save your ass or one of your friend's. Not even kidding, we helped a friend of ours find an alternate route to his home (he lived an hour away) when his line broke down at night and all help centers were closed, it was pretty intense.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who didn't believe me.
> 
> HAH
> 
> HA HA HA

 

_'It's 11 already, I should go to sleep.'_

Taking out his phone, Takashi sent his cousin a simple 'Brush your teeth after your midnight snack' before preparing for the night. Changing clothes and preparing his bag for tomorrow, he made his way to his bed. Turning of the light, the black haired student set his phone on nightstand after checking his cousin's response and sending one in return, making sure it was charging before laying down comfortably

「 _Ok~! Take care of Higurashi-sensei's phone! Good night, Taka-chan!_ 」

「 _Good night, Mitsukuni._ 」

A faint buzzing sound distracted the teenager, swiftly turning to look at his phone for the upcoming call.

"Hmm?" The black screen of his phone greeted him, brows furrowed in bewilderment.

' _It's not ringing...'_

Takashi's eyes widened turning to look at his desk, quickly standing up to reach his bag and fish out the white flip phone. He started at the screen of the opened phone, taking in the word 'home' displayed before quickly answering.

"Moshi moshi."

No answer.

' _Is this Higurashi-sensei? Did I surprise her?'_

"Moshi Moshi…" His voiced showed a slight hesitance, unsure if he should continue, "Higurashi-sensei?"

「 _Eh?_ 」

A faint smile appeared on the tanned male's face not expecting his teacher to make such an unexpectedly cute sound. "One of my clubmates found your phone," his voice easily carried over the sentence never betraying his thoughts, "They asked me to return it for them."

「 _Do you mean Fujioka-san?_ 」

Brown eyes widened, slightly startled from the close proximity of her voice.

"...Ah."

「 _That's great!_ 」 Mori's eyes softened taking in the qualities of his teachers voice, 「 _I couldn't find my phone and I was getting worried, I'm glad he found it._ 」

"I'll return your phone tomorrow before class starts, sensei."

「 _Ah, right,_ 」 Brows furrowed in worry, 「 _I'm sorry for calling so late._ 」The young woman's apologetic tone flushed him slightly in worry.

' _Did I sound annoyed?'_

「 _I apologize for not asking before-_ 」

_Beep beep_

' _Hm?'_

「 _Who -_ 」

_Beep beep_

"Ah, the phone has no charge left…" Humming, the tall man stood silently listening to the dead line tone. Closing the phone, the student easily slipped it back into his bag with a small twitch of his lips. Walking to his bed he laid down and closed his eyes, a silent murmur echoing off his walls.

"See you tomorrow, Higurashi-sensei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side B to the call~ Now, I'm pretty sure most of you remember that Mori wakes up extra early to work out during his vacations, his discipline is A+ therefore my headcanon is that he wakes up early every day to practice before school. Since he wakes up so early, and he's the kind of guy that gets... "weird" (snort) if he's tired, he has to sleep early to make it through his day properly.
> 
> Thank you for all the support guys! Reviews, alerts, favorites, kudos, comments, views, everything! They make me feel all tingly and excited and TOO MANY EMOTIONS. I truly appreciate it all and try to respond to every single message!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a Christmas Miracle~
> 
> Or curse.
> 
> It really depends on your perspective.

' _He mentioned before class… but before which class?'_ Unguided feet traveled their known path towards the teacher's lounge, ' _I only have a couple of classes today before homeroom...'_ She hummed shortly in thought, ' _Or maybe he'll try to find me-'_

Her body tensed feeling the arms wrapped around her, instict taking over, "Good morning, Kagome-sensei," the young woman's relieved sigh brought a comical smile to the teacher's face, "I trust you had no problem with the material I handed you over?"

Stepping out of the woman's hold, the TA's blue eyes smiled into gold, "Not at all, Aruko-sensei." An amused smile stretched on her lips, "Good morning." Feeling an arm link with hers she let herself be guided to her original destination by the very pregnant teacher.

"Well, as you already know today we don't have classes until before lunch." Aruko's friendly voice continued, "I would like to discuss with you today's topics."

An understanding hum escaped the younger instructor's lips, ' _Her disposition as a teacher is very reassuring...'_

The small woman's lips spread in an easy smile, "Of course, Aruko-sensei." Her smile twitched slightly as she tried her best to ignore the stares and whispered comments from the student body. Entering the Teacher's Lounge, both women made their way to the coffee stall to get their prefered drink. Blue eyes took in the teachers waiting for classes to start, and reviewing their material.

' _I know I shouldn't be surprised, but despite some of the teachers' outgoing and childish behaviours they are all really dedicated,'_ Kagome grinned watching her mentor receive her order, hearing her thank the bartender, ' _Well, it's to be expected that a top notch school like Ouran would strive to have the best teachers,'_ A small twitch of her lips escaped her control, fighting to keep in a snicker, ' _Despite their peculiarities.'_

Waiting for the barista to be free, blue eyes took in the different choices available. "I'll have a small cappuccino," the young bartender's eyes caught the TA's with a smile, a small lament left the woman's lips, "I mean, an _alto_ cappuccino." The bartender's amused chuckle brought a slightly embarrassed smile to her face.

"No worries, Higurashi-san," Smoothly preparing the miko's drink of the day, the man easily kept up the conversation, "I know what you mean!" Heating up the ingredients the brown haired guy turned to back to his customer, "I brought over some more… infusions. Would you like a little bit of chocolate in your drink." Watching her blue eyes take in a curious glint, the man promised, "It'll taste good, trust me."

"Go right ahead!" The man nodded with a friendly smile and turned to continue the drink.

"I don't normally go to this chain," Kagome laughed, "I can always order something from the cafeteria at the university or go to one near my apartment."

Aruko-sensei hummed around her coffee, honey eyes looked at the younger woman with interest, "Oh, Is the one near you apartment any good?"

"It's really good, it's owned by pretty young people and they like coming up with new flavors every once in a while."

"Here you go, Higurashi-san, I hope you like it!"

Kagome smiled at the barista, "Thank you, Okano-san!"

Feeling a familiar warmth loop around her arm, the young woman let herself be dragged away with an indulgent grin, "Time to get down to business, darling!"

"Hai, hai."

Sitting down comfortably they took out the notes needed, Aruko taking the lead on what she planned for the third years who elected the classes. Time passed by as they discussed the information easily finding themselves on the same page, "See, darling, I told you you would be fine." Aruko commented with a satisfied smirk, "You know this already, and-"

"Ah, I apologize for my intrusion… But a student is asking for Higurashi-sensei."

Aruko's curious eyes looked at Kagome in contemplation, "Kagome-chan?"

Blue eyes confidently stared back at her mentor, "I'll be right back, Aruko-sensei."

Following the professor to the entrance of the teacher's lounge, he easily motioned to a tall kid leaning slightly against the opposite wall. "Ah, thank you, sensei." Kagome's friendly bow earned one in return as they bid their goodbyes. She watched her fellow teacher left to his assigned class along with the rest of the staff needed.

Blue eyes took in the student straightening himself from his leaning postion, a small hum left her lips as she recognized the third year student, ' _Tallness, huh?'_

"Morinozuka-san, what can I do for you?"

The TA's friendly smile froze as the student's normally serious eyes looked at her passionately. Slight nervousness rouse in her at his strange change in behaviour, watching him take sure steps in her direction.

' _Wh-What the…'_

She kept a careful eye on his actions, making sure they never crossed unto something inappropriate. Blue eyes widened as they stared into his dark eyes, his gaze was strong and confident making her waver as he leaned in close. His brown eyes held her gaze jealously as he lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing softly the back of his knuckles against her as he brushed a strand of thick black hair behind her ear.

"Higurashi-sensei! Taka-chan!"

With a jolt, Kagome snapped back to reality and stepped back. Her eyes wearily stared at her student from the corner of her eyes as she turned to greet the incoming person.

"Hello, Haninozuka-san."

Innocent caramel eyes sharpened for a second, taking in the scene and the potential problem, "I'm sorry for Taka-chan, Higurashi-sensei," his gaze innocently pleading at the teacher, "He didn't sleep so well, so he may be acting a little weird."

Watching the small class president move to stand in front of Tallness, she easily masked her weariness with a friendly smile, ' _He's got his act down to a T, but no one can beat a mischievous fox.'_

"That may be my fault," Kagome turned back the tall student behind the blond student, "I'm guessing you're the one who Fujioka-san asked to return my phone?"

The student's face softened slightly at the name, emitting a soft ' _Ah'_ as he reached into his pocket for the phone. Honey smiled enthusiastically as he took the phone and handed it over to the waiting teacher, "Here you go, Higurashi-sensei!"

' _He must have noticed my discomfort,'_ a soft true smile appeared on her lips at his consideration. Surely aiming to keep both parties apart so as to prevent any further awkward moments.

"Kagome-sensei, are you almost done?"

"I'll be right there, Aruko-sensei!"

"Thank you so much for your kindness, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san." With a grateful bow in their direction she leaned back up, "Please do convey my thanks to Fujioka-san, as well!"

"I'll see you in class!"

Walking back to the teacher's lounge with the pregnant teacher curiously wanting to know what happened, the young woman laughed as she explained her misfortune the other day.

She failed to notice the dazed students she left behind, one snapping back at the bell and trying to get his cousin to come back to reality.

Flashes of her face, her eyes, her soft hair and skin occupied his mind.

Her genuine smile taking over his eyes as his face finally exploded in a flush.

He didn't put up a fight as his cousin guided him to the host club, faintly listening to his lecture.

"Taka-chan, I told you to wait for me! You know how you get when you don't get enough sleep."

Honey's eyes looked seriously into his cousin's urging him to pay attention, "That could have ended badly, Taka-chan. She's a teacher, you know?"

"...Ah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there's anything to explain this time, but you finally see some interaction going on and, dare I say...
> 
> Some...
> 
> Interest arousing~?
> 
> \- On Another Note -
> 
> I imagine Kagome drinking cappuccinos, I don't even like cappuccinos... But I can just see it, you know? What do you think Kagome or any other character would drink? What do YOU drink? Do you even like coffee?
> 
> Completely useless fact about me: Mochas, frappes and milkshakes are my life and blood.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get worse every update woa

Aruko-sensei looked at the clock hanging on the wall, judging how much time they had left before turning to her TA. With a smug smirk she watched as Kagome bid her farewells to her colleagues, preparing to leave. Finishing her cup of coffee, she stood up and wrapped an arm around the young woman, "You're so responsible, Kagome-chan, I really lucked out."

"Now, darling, shall we get going? We have a class of impressionable kids to tell stories and hopefully give a few nightmares to."

Kagome failed to keep in her snort, laughing under her breath as she picked up her bag, "Of course, Aruko-sensei."

Ruko's hazel eyes stared in confusion, pausing from taking a sip from his drink, "Wait, what classes are you giving today?"

Kagome turned back with a smile, "Just two: Japanese and Greek Mythology, Yoshioka-san."

His face twisted in laughter only to freeze as realization took over, turning quickly in his seat he yelled at her before she left through the door, "Call me Ruko, Kagome-san!" His slight whine only received a laugh from the table and the girls walking past the door.

The miko watched from the back of the classroom as the students put together the activity assigned by her mentor, ment to test how well they remembered the myth she had given them last week. The legend of the fearsome  _Yamata no Orochi_ , a well known Japanese myth which struck fear into the hearts of millions years ago.

Returning to her given task, the woman finished checking her assignments only to stand up as she noticed the time. Walking to the front she stood besides Aruko-sensei, only to receive a flirty bump hip to hip. Blue eyes stared in surprise at the pregnant teacher, leaning in slightly to hear what she had to say.

"Could you tell them the  _Orochi_ legend, darling?"

Answering with a silent nod, the assistant teacher smiled as she prepared to tell the legend.

Kagome stood in the front of the class, their attention shifting only slightly as they shuffled their papers to hand them to the front, some trying to finish their activity before handing it over. Most of the students seemed interested enough, ' _It feels a little like the festivals we do at the shrine, '_ her lips stretched in a relaxed smile, ' _some people are always more interested than others at our stories.'_

"Alright, time's up. I have a special treat for you."

The students' murmurs spread across the class as their uncontrolled curiosity took over, "You all get to be the first ones to receive a small class from my dear Kagome-sensei." Golden eyes smiled at her students, "As you know, the activity you just did consisted in correcting a wrong version of the legend, finding as many inaccuracies; timeline and facts wise." Watching her student's reactions, ranging from eager to disinterested, she couldn't help but chuckle, "While Kagome-sensei tells you the legend I will be picking up your activities, please pass them over to the front."

Feeling a heavy gaze on her, the miko looked at the culprit, ' _Morinozuka-san, again,'_ her eyebrow rose slightly, curious at his intensity, ' _I hope he's okay now.'_

A small calming sigh left the miko's lips as she relaxed her stand, ' _The most important part of storytelling is captivating your audience.'_

Kagome stood confidently in front of the students, "Susanoo, son of god Izanagi … After being expelled from the heavens by his own sister, Amaterasu, he travelled to Izumo where he met a small distraught family." The story easily flowed from the priestess' lips, her sober tone catching her student's attention, "An elderly couple wept as they hugged their daughter, lamenting the fate that had befallen them. Interested, Susanoo asked what had happened and he learned that a fearsome demon called Yamata no Orochi had decided to torment the family by taking their daughters as sacrifices every year.

"The anniversary of that day was bordering on it's eighth year and their very last daughter, Kushinada-hime, was about to be sacrificed to the demon unless they could find a way to stop it."

"But," Kagome's regretful voice added, "after eight long years of searching they couldn't find an answer, and their hope was giving away to despair. Every year was a new loss and a fresh wave of sorrow, despite their efforts the eight headed serpent always came back for their next daughter."

The young woman wove the legendary tale with ease as she captivated her audience, losing herself in a practice long conquered by narrating stories at the shrine. Her eyes softened as she recalled her days with her young fox and the hours spent on stories, both new and old. She failed to notice the proud gaze of the teacher in charge as she came to the end of the story, her voice rising in confidence as she reflected the bravery held by the godly protagonist.

"Susanoo's plan went exactly as expected," blue eyes lightened in amusement, "Snake demons have a hard time resisting sake, after all." The woman leaned back against the desk as she continued, "Yamata no Orochi drank it all and fell asleep carelessly beneath the arches set up for each of his heads. Susanoo took his sword and beheaded the serpent, making sure to cut away at the rest of his body."

Her pen clacked hard against the wood of the desk startling a handful of students, "When he reached his tails, however, his sword broke in half."

"The god looked inside the wound and found a blade lodged inside the demon's body," the class' eyes kept their steady gaze upon the teacher, willing her to continue, "With a swift movement he pulled it out and eyed it's great craftsmanship, It was clear the sword wasn't ordinary at all. It radiated power and resonated in his hands." Kagome gave a twirl to the pen in her hand, "Susanoo presented the sword to his sister to appease her after their fight, naming the divine sword  _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ \- "

The bell ringing snapped the students to reality, "Fortunately your activity only covered this much." The temporary teacher smiled at the students with ease as she motioned for the class president to proceed with the end of class ritual. The young woman failed to notice some of the students' disappointment when she stopped the story.

"You did very well, Kagome-sensei," amber eyes held warn as they glanced at her fellow teacher, "As expected of a shrine maiden!" Ignoring her teaching assistant's full body twitch, she continued slyly, "I can't wait until the next festival, you'll be there, right darling?"

A smile wove itself on her lips, "Of course, Aruko-sensei," blue eyes reflected the light happily, "I hope you come by and say 'Hi', I'm sure you'll enjoy this year's activities as well."

The pregnant teacher agreed readily, "I hope you wear priestess clothes, I'm sure you'll look adorable in them, dear."

Kagome snickered and continued walking to the teacher's lounge, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see, sensei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ok. I know you hate me, but...
> 
> BUT
> 
> I have no excuse~ (what is wrong with me OTL)
> 
> \- Fun facts no ones cares about -
> 
> Here we go~ (this got a little long...)
> 
> A lot of you may already know the story of Yamata no Orochi (八岐大蛇 / やまたのおろち) which traslates as Eight-Forked Serpent, this is a story that games and mangas touch on frequently because of the hero in the tale, Susanoo no Mikoto. This hero happens to be a god and brother of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, he was expelled from the heavens by his sister because he was salty over being told to rule the seas by Izanagi, their father.
> 
> So, I think he fits the bill well.
> 
> Their father and mother have a whole other drama, one which ended up in the creation of these three, however you must know that Izanagi and Izanami were the first pair of male and female gods to be born and are credited with the creation of Japan and the world. Nevertheless, despite the fact that they created the world, they are not the first gods. The heavens already existed and were populated by other gods, these gods charged the pair with creating the world which at the time was a formless mass.
> 
> Now, I will not attempt to explain the complexity of japanese mythology because despite my extensive research I could possibly be inaccurate and it would probably end up being longer than the actual story. (and you guys hate me enough as it is lmao)
> 
> I do have to mention this though, I wrote the heavens as the place that Susanoo was expelled from. In Shinto, Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun, she rules Takamagahara (高天原 / たかまがはら) which can be translated as "the heavens". This is the place where the kami (神 / かみ) or gods dwell and according to myths this place is connected to Earth by the bridge Ama No Ukihashi (天の浮橋 / あまのうきはし) which translates to Heavenly Floating Bridge or Floating Bridge of Heaven. This is the way the kami travel to Earth.
> 
> Normally I would not use the word "god" and "kami" interchangeably, however I do feel it is a simpler way for people to get used to the word until it is phased out. Kami are divine beings, spirits, but even then it feels like an inaccurate translation, because it is a fact that it doesn't cover the term enough.


End file.
